


Birthday Traditions

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, M/M, One Shot, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to wish Death a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Traditions

“So let me get this straight… Death’s birthday is this Saturday and you want to congratulate him on his life? Even though that’s the most ridiculous contradiction? And that’s saying something considering all we’ve seen”

“Yeah, Sam,” dean said. “The guy’s lonely. I think he would really appreciate it.”

“How do you even know when he was born?” Sam asked, incredulously.

“I did research.” Dean responded matter-of-factly.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “You? Research?” 

“I know, I know. It’s out of character. Whatever, man. I kinda care about him. This is important to me, Sam. Please can we go?”

 

So Sam and dean hit the road and picked up a birthday pie along the way. When they finally reached the small town in Iowa where they heard he would be, Dean went in alone while Sam waited back in the car. This wasn’t his idea of a fun Saturday afternoon.

Death sat alone in a restaurant reminiscent of the one where they first met years earlier. Dean opened the door with one hand and held the pie in the other. “Happy birthday!” Dean said, smiling as he approached the horseman.

Death chuckled. “It’s not my birthday.” Dean’s smile turned into a confused sort of grimace.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean,” Death assured him, “You did the best you could, but the truth is that any data that exist on my date of birth are based on surmise and bad calendars.”

Dean fumbled with his hands a bit and averted his eyes before finally saying “Can we still share this pie though?”

“Of course,” Death said, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. Dean sat down and scooted in close.

In the time that Death took one bite, Dean ate three large chunks of the blueberry goodness. He swallowed and was about to take another bite when Death leaned over and kissed him, the taste of pie still strong on his tongue.

When the kiss ended, he said in a low voice “Thanks, Dean. I’ve never had a birthday party.”

From then on, Dean visited him every year on that date, plus a handful of other dates as well, never knowing when his real birthday was. He’d bring a pie and say that it was “just in case today’s your birthday.” And of course, on subsequent “birthdays” they did more then just kiss and eat pie.


End file.
